five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pingwin
Pingwin (ang. Penguin) to antagonista w grze Five Nights at Candy's. Wygląd Pingwin jest animatronikiem reprezentującym Pingwina, prawdopodobnie Adeli/Białookiego. Jego model jest mniej skomplikowany i prostszy, w przypadku porównania z innymi przeciwnikami. Cały animatronik składa się jedynie z tułowia oraz głowy. Kostium jest w całości czarny poza białą twarzą i elementem korpusu. Jego tułów ma prawdopodobnie symbolizować smoking, który wpasowuję się w rolę kelnera, którą pełni w budynku. Świadczą o tym cztery, czarne guziki i czerwona muszka. Poza tym posiada niebieskie, świecące oczy, które są widoczne nawet, gdy kamera jest w trybie nocnym oraz malutki, stożkowaty, pomarańczowy dzióbek. Trudno to dostrzec, ale ma też dwie, również pomarańczowe stopy z trzema palcami. Mechanizm Na zapleczu znajdują się części zapasowe Pingwina. Dzięki temu zbiegu okoliczności, można dowiedzieć się więcej na temat funkcjonowania jego mechanizmu niż w przypadku innych animatroników. Prawdopodobnie jego stopy są tylko i wyłącznie dla ozdoby, a Pingwin z nich nie korzysta. Zamiast tego, możliwe że to cztery kółka od spodu służą do poruszania się. Jeśli to założenie jest prawdziwe to nie potrafi chodzić, ale jeździ na kółkach, jednakże w tej sytuacji mógłby "jechać" tylko na przód lub do tyłu. Można wszakże wytłumaczyć to tym, że w kostiumie pingwinia jest mechaniczny rdzeń (widać go też na zapleczu, gdzie wystaje zza tułowia), który łączy się z nazwijmy to "mózgiem" animatronika w głowie i kółkami, które może napędzać i zmieniać ich kierunek. Nie jest to takie pewne, ale niewykluczone, że obydwa części ciała są ze sobą połączone, jak "klocek z klockiem". Z tyłu znajduje się klapka, za którą znajduje się jakiś mechanizm, prawdopodobnie tam znajduje się system, który go włącza albo wyłącza, wszakże to tylko domysły. Jedyną pewną rzeczą jest to, że w jego wnętrzu jest taśma z nagraniem "Can I take your order?" ("Czy mogę przyjąć zamówienie?") lub system dźwiękowy, a może i nawet ma własne struny głosowe. Zachowanie Pingwin z pośród towarzyszy wydaje się być całkiem inteligentny. Zamiast od razu spróbować złapać gracza to zaczyna się poruszać dopiero od trzeciej nocy, ale to, co świadczy o jego głupocie jest argumentem, że jest bardzo mądry. Możliwe, że Pingwin chce zmylić gracza. Jeśli założy się, że w Five Nights at Candy's zaczyna grać osoba, która znalazła przypadkiem (np. będąc na jakieś stronce szukając fan-game'ów fnaf) grę, ściągnęła ją i włączyła nie znając się kompletnie na animatronikach, to pewnie tylko będzie wiedzieć o animatronikach widocznych od razu na kamerach. Natomiast Stary Candy, RAT i Pingwin pojawiają się tak naprawdę "znikąd" i mogą tą osobę kompletnie zaskoczyć. Jako, że on pojawia się zazwyczaj o późnych godzinach w nocy startowej i grającemu może zrobić się żal wyłączenia gry i zaczynać noc od nowa, by dowiedzieć się przez jakie lokacje przechodzi Pingwin. Pierwotnie jest ukryty w Kuchni, która nie jest widoczna na kamerach. Później wchodzi do Głównego Pokoju Przyjęć, zostawiając po sobie uchylone drzwi. Następnie ukrywa się pod kamerą w Sali Głównej 1, co znów jest przykładem tego, że nie jest "głupi". Potem staje w rogu drugiej sali, gdzie najwyraźniej wpatruje się w kamerę. Ostatecznie pojawia się w prawym wejściu do biura, ale będzie również widoczny wtedy z kamery rejestrującej Hol Wyjściowy, lecz ledwie. Jeśli gracz zamknie drzwi to nie będzie mógł się do dostać do siedziby nocnego stróża i się cofnie, ale się nie poddaje i po pewnym czasie spróbuje znów się przedostać nie zauważony do biura. Gdy grający nie zauważy lub zignoruje Pingwina w drzwiach to ten sprawi, że światło zacznie pulsować i pojawi się pod biurkiem. Nie zaatakuje Mary, ale od tej pory, gdy ta nie będzie zwracała na niego uwagi, czyli będzie korzystała przez dłuższą chwile z monitoringu to on będzie otwierał i zamykał obydwa wejścia oraz szybę, przy tym ułatwiając "kumplom'' robotę. Tym ruchom towarzyszą słowa "Can I take your order?" ("Czy mogę przyjąć zamówienie?"). Przez wielu, jest on znacznie mniej irytujący niż odpowiednik z Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ale i tak jest denerwujący. Porady *Oczy Pingwina są jego słabością dlatego, że są widoczne nawet jeśli kamery są wyłączone i go ujawniają. **Podobnie jest w wejściu, nie można je rozświetlić, jak we FNaF1, lecz możliwe jest ustalenie na 100% czy Pingwin jest w wejściu, czy nie. Oczy będą jego jedyną widoczną częścią ciała. *Kiedy Pingwin wchodzi z Głównego Pokoju Przyjęć to zostawia za sobą otwarte drzwi. Jeśli go nie ma w tym pomieszczeniu to jest może być w Sali Głównej 1, Sali Głównej 2, Holu Wejściowym/prawym wejściu lub nawet w biurze. *Jeśli drzwi w Głównym Pokoju Przyjęć są zamknięte, Pingwin nie zaczął się poruszać lub jego trasa się zrestartowała od nowa. Ciekawostki * Jest zdecydowanie niższy od innych animatroników i nie posiada ruchomych kończyn nie licząc głowy oraz oczu. * Jest odpowiednikiem Balloon Boy'a z Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * Jako jedyny animatronik (Nie licząc Jumpscare'ów) i jako jedna z dwóch postać w grze potrafi mówić. Inna postać to Phone Guy. *Swym kształtem trochę przypomina Gienia z kreskówki "Pora na przygodę!", ale czerwona muszka przypomina tą, którą nosił Jakub z kreskówki "Smok Tabaluga" oraz fakt, że Jakub był lokajem upodabnia go do Pingwina. thumb|centre|Jakub oraz Gienio *Jako jedyny animatronik nie potrafi wykonywać Jumpscare. * Pierwotnie Pingwinowi brakowało prawego oka, lecz twórca dodał ten element w oficjalnej wersji gry. * W CAM 04 jest prawie, że niewidoczny. Widać tylko częściowo jego tył głowy. * Pojawił się na czwartym teaserze. * Prawdopodobnie miał być nieczynny i należeć do starych animatroników. Ponieważ na swym teaserze podpisany jest "OUT OF SERVICE" ("NIECZYNNE") i miało mu brakować oka (Napisano powyżej). * Prawdopodobnie w grze miało być więcej niż jeden Pingwin. Dowodem na to są części na zapleczu. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem którego można odgonić bez zamykania drzwi. * To jedyny animatronik, który jest ptakiem. * Najlepszym sposobem w trybie 7/20 jest patrzenie na niego. Dzięki temu zaoszczędzimy trochę mocy. * Jest jednym z dwóch animatroników które mają ubranie (wyłączając muszkę Cindy i krawat Candy'ego), drugi to Chester. Galeria Pingwin w Głównym Pokoju Przyjęć.png|Pingwin w Głównym Pokoju Przyjęć. Główny Pokój Przyjęć z otwartymi drzwiami.png|Główny Pokój Przyjęć po tym, jak wyszedł z niego Pingwin. Pingwin 1.png|Pingwin w Sali Głównej 1. Penguin_in_Cam03.png|Pingwin w Sali Głównej 2. Penguincam4.png|Pingwin w Holu Wejściowym. Pingwin w biurze.PNG|Pingwin w biurze. Penguin.png|Ikona pingwina w nocy niestandardowej. Penguin_Title.png|Podpis Pingwina w nocy niestandardowej. Pingwin bez oka.png|Pingwin bez oka. Out_Of_Service.png|Pingwin na czwartym teaserze. Pingwin w menu głównym.png|Pingwin w menu gry. Pingwin bez oczu.png|Pingwin bez oczu w menu gry. Pingwin bez oczu 2.png|Pingwin bez oczu w menu gry zwrócony w stronę gracza. Penguinextra.png|Pingwin w zakładce extra. Zapleczeq.png|Części zapasowe Pingwina na zapleczu. Szkic 5.png|Pingwin na szkicu deweloperskim Pingu.png|Pingwin w minigrze z Candym Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przechodzące jedynie z prawej strony Kategoria:Nowe Animatroniki Kategoria:Ptaki pingwin Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Biało-Czarni Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:Jeżdżący